In Another Lifetime
by Smizzlemort
Summary: "You and I are but two sides to a coin;forever bound together but destined for different paths."
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe that you, the reader, may recognize.**

**Many of you may recognize this but then i took it down, and up and down the rollercoaster we went. Point is, i'm revamping it a little and posting it year by year. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

><p>In Another Lifetime<p>

-First Year-

A Beginning Like Any Other

They had met in their First-Year, just like any other. Remus Lupin was what he called himself, Accalia Selwyn was what she called herself.

Half-blood with a terrible secret was what he was, Pureblood with Pureblood parents was what she was.

A fine, respectable Pureblood witch married to a fine respectable Pureblood wizard of her parent's choice was what was expected of her. Married to whomever he deemed fit, doing what made him happy was what was expected of him.

They were polar opposites, they had decided. But it was their mutual interests in the Chudley Cannons, Chocolate Frog Cards, Transfiguration and dragons that had brought them to commonplace.

Satisfied, he had extended a hand.

"Friends?"

She had smiled back, taking his hand. "Why not?"

Naturally, they both had been more than a little shattered when he had been sorted into Gryffindor, she into Slytherin. Apart from the obvious House rivalry, it held a bit of another barrier; Accalia's had found friendship with young witches and wizards with Pureblood egos as large as themselves. Remus had found friendship with three boys and three boys only; James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Three boys who held no prejudice, or grudges against any particular person.

A stark contrast indeed.

Two sides of a coin they were.

Heads and Tails.

Light and Dark

But of course, no amount of radiant energy or pieces of copper would ever stop the two.


	2. Second Year

-Second Year-

Chocolate Frog Cards

Remus examined the Card with precise detail. It was a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card and despite it being a common one, Remus had never found one. It was Accalia's, she was the one who had bought it, which gave him even more incentive to tease her.

He wanted this card, he needed it.

Besides, she only liked them for the colours.

Shaking his head, he sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry Akkie, but this is definitely a fake."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously, her dark brow raised. A couple of raven tendrils of hair fell into her eyes.

"Yes," Remus replied snootily, "I simply cannot allow you to keep it."

"Remus don't lie to me,"

"I'm sorry? I've never heard of such a term!"

She pouted, placing a hand on her hip, stretching out the palm of her other hand. "I don't care if it's fake, it's mine. Give it back or so help me, I'll get Evan to hex you,"

"What's the matter?" teased Remus, waggling his eyebrows, "Can't do it yourself? Too much of a girl are you?"

She gasped dramatically. Oh, Remus could be so much like James sometimes; suggesting that she, as a female had less ability to perform a task herself, than in contrast to a male.

Satisfied, Remus held the Card in his hand triumphantly, flipping it in the air like a trophy.

She couldn't stand his gloating much longer.

Quick as a flash, she grabbed the Card out of his hand and ran for the Forest.

"Hey! You come back here Selwyn!"

"Come and get me yourself Lupin!" she called back.

Laughing, he ran after her. Dodging rocks and trees, ignoring the occasional fall as he tripped over a stone or a root. The wind was blowing in his hair, the air rushed into his young lungs.

He was running after her.

For now, it was only for a Chocolate Frog Card. But soon, it would be so much more than that.


	3. Third Year

-Third Year-

Destined

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at her!"

"Sirius please, I'm not staring!"

"Remus, m'boy, your eyes are currently fixated directly on a direct, unbroken path that leads to none other than my third cousin; you are staring. I forbid you to continue your vile ways!"

Remus hid his smile in his book. He was certainly was staring at her, but it wasn't anything perverted like what Sirius' had suggested. It was like a botanist examining a rare flower with awe, or a naturalist gaping in wonder at the sight of new born cubs. Merely an admirer admiring Mother Nature's beautiful work.

He was like a Muggle scientist. Making keen and intelligent observations. He was wondering why such a lovely creature could ever associate themselves with such a vile and lowly bunch of cretins. It was like a majestic lion, sleeping amongst rangy hyenas or a pure dove hiding amongst vultures.

It didn't make sense.

Accalia broke free from her Slytherin friends and peered over her shoulder. The four Marauders were sitting in a blob shaped circle, each doing "their own thing". Sirius was lying lazily against the body of a tree, even at this young age looking carelessly handsome. James was tossing a golden ball in his hands as little Peter watched in awe. Making sure that they were all looking, she flashed the Marauders quick smiles. They were on civil terms after all.

Each in turn; first James, then Sirius and then Peter. Her gaze fell on Remus and strange as she felt, she could not shift it.

"Oi!"

Accalia frowned as she felt a elbow jab into her ribs. Bellatrix Black looked up at her with celestial dark eyes, pouting her bottom lip pathetically.

"What do you think you're doing?" The girl hissed, "Don't think I missed that! Lupin is just...just...abominable. He looks funny, his head is in a book at every waking moment and he hangs around with the likes of my cousin. I forbid you!"

"Hush Bella," Accalia tutted childishly. She turned her gaze back but by then, sure enough, Remus had planted his head straight back into his text.

"...he's alright really, Bella," Accalia heard Andromeda explain, "He helped me with my Transfiguration homework last week."

"You're well stupid Andromeda," chuckled Egnatius Mulciber, "Of course he helped you. Anyone can help you,"

"But he's a Half-Blood Meda!" Bellatrix shrieked, ignoring Mulciber, "Can you imagine if Akkie ever married that...that monstrosity?"

"Perhaps they will," smiled Andromeda confidently.

"Perhaps they won't," snorted Bella, "Don't be ridiculous, Accalia is destined for far better things,"

Bellatrix flashed a vicious smile at Evan Rosier, who in turn gave her a lazy wink.

Accalia shook her head at her comrades and smiled to herself. To her, there was nothing better than Remus Lupin.


	4. Fourth Year

-Fourth Year-

Falling

They had been studying in the library, albeit more dreamy stares and talk of chocolate, dragons and potential perfect O.W.L's scores than actual studying. More than once, they had received dirty looks from Accalia's gaggle of Dark friends. Even Madam Stout, the Librarian, seemed a little suspicious of their intentions.

"They're staring again," Remus murmured.

"So let them," laughed Accalia, tossing back her cascade of raven locks, "What does it matter to us?"

It didn't bothered them. The snide remarks and the rude faces. They were friends, they liked each other; that was all there was to it.

At least for her anyway.

Remus on the other hand couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her, his heart raced, every time she smiled his temperature rose. When she laughed, he laughed even when there wasn't anything funny. He was falling for her and dear Merlin did he know it.


	5. Fifth Year

-Fifth Year-

Truth

She had been running through the Forest that night, not out of fear, but annoyance. Ever since Egnatius Mulciber had realised, at the tender age of thirteen, that he had a ravenous taste for the opposite sex he had been in endless pursuits of Accalia (who, in all technicality was his fifth cousin).

How she loathed that despicable toad. How she wanted nothing more than place a Crutiatus Curse on that insufferable excuse for a human.

But from what she could see, she had outrun him. The full moon was out tonight and ever since her childhood, it had frightened her for some reason. It was not this fact, however, that made her jump; it was the sounds of laughter.

Human laughter mixed with mammalian giggles.

"_Lumos_," she muttered quietly, as she followed her trail of light.

Hiding behind a short stubbly bunch of bushes, she found the source. Four boys, around a wide, open fire, pulling on their clothes as they laughed and smiled.

"_Pettigrew_," she muttered to herself in astonishment. She could have recognized the fragile boy anywhere. Even in such dim and mystical light, his eyes were watery and his hair was still mouse like.

So, if that was Peter, then surely the others were James, Sirius and Remus? One could never find any of them on their own; either they travelled as a whole or they...travelled as a whole.

But what on earth were they doing? Why on earth were they covered in dirt? What was...why did Remus looked so butchered?

She edged closer, hoping to catch even a snippet of their conversation. She was mistaken however, when instead of sneakily eavesdropping, she tumbled head over her heels and into the middle of their rendezvous.

The Marauders instantly stopped their affair. Gagging at the fact that they had been caught.

Blushing with embarrassment, Accalia picked herself up and brushed herself off. She glanced at Remus, the boy covering his bare chest with shame.

_So much for friends_...

She stuttered. "I didn't mean to...Mulciber...I...what are you...sorry," Without another word, she ran. As fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait! Wait!" she heard. "Wait! Akkie! Cousin, wait_ up_!"

She stopped where she was, clutching the stitch in her side.

Sirius bent double; he too was out of breath. "Please, Accalia. Listen we-please don't tell anyone,"

"I didn't see anything Sirius. Nothing in particular." panted Accalia, fighting for breath.

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I'm not stupid," she snapped back.

"What?"

"What else would you be doing out here, in the middle of night, half naked in front of a roaring fire?"

Sirius' stomach churned. Surely all of their tenacious planning had not come down to this?

"It's obvious isn't it?" she said, "You've formed a cult. What have you called it, the Order of Sirius?"

Sirius laughed heartily. "You're not serious are you?"

"No, I'm not," Accalia smiled, "But I know _something_ is going on."

Suddenly serious, Sirius frowned. "Promise you won't dob on us?"

"I'll agree to that, if you tell me what's going on," reasoned Accalia.

Sirius bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Mooney ever wanted her to know, now or in the future. But they were all good friends, weren't they? And she wasn't a devious as her other Slytherin pals, so...

"Remus is a werewolf. Been so his whole life. Up until now he's had to spend his full moons trapped in the Shrieking Shack. But this year, James cracked it. He found out the processes of becoming an Animagus, an unregistered one anyway. It keeps him calm, having other animals around him, so we had to, see. He didn't want you to know because he...Jesus, this sounds bloody soppy...he didn't want to lose you."

Accalia took all this information in. Sirius had been a little flustered and everything had come out a little jumbled. But nonetheless, she had understood him. In all honesty, she had seen this coming. Of course, she had never known what it was exactly, but she had always known that Remus had been hiding something from her. Remus was too good to lie properly.

Now she knew what.

"Ok," was all she said.

"Ok? What does that mean? What-you won't tell anyone? If word gets out..."

"I won't tell anyone Sirius. I know what'll happen if I do," she smiled reassuringly, "I love him as just much as you do."

"Ain't that the truth?" smiled Sirius.

* * *

><p>Remus had never taken to drinking like Sirius and James had. He hadn't seen the novelty or the satisfaction of it. He had taken one sip, last year, but the substance tasted bitter and had left a burning sensation in his mouth. That had been wine though.<p>

Firewhisky, in all honesty, was a little different. It was neither bitter nor sweet, it did not leave a burning sensation and it did not cause displeasure.

Which is why, he had not felt any qualms when he took his third shot this evening.

Sitting in the astronomy tower, his legs swinging over the edge, the night looked particularly beautiful tonight. Every star had dressed itself in a shimmering gown, dancing a bewitching ballet with the great and glittering moon.

It was a lovely place to sit and think. To ponder, to question and wonder what the future held.

He frowned as a few dense gray clouds covered the sky and blocked the dancers of the night.

Sniffing, he supposed that his future was just like that; clear for a brief moment, cloudy until further notice.

Sighing, he pulled out a rectangular object out of his pocket. Albus Dumbledore looked straight at him, his blue twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. He was not moving, but he gave the impression of it. He could imagine the old Headmaster saying something like,

'_What it is boy? What's troubling you?'_

A lot of things were troubling him, he could write a whole book if he-

Remus stopped still. He had heard movement. From behind. Carefully rising to his feet, he pulled out his wand.

"Who's there?"

Footsteps. And they got louder, and sounded closer. Light footsteps though. Their shadow fell upon the ground and instantly, Remus recognized it's owner.

"Who do you want it to be?"

Accalia was leaning against a heavy steel structure, her arms folded, her legs crossed at the ankles. Her eyes glittering, a half smile was playing on her lips.

"Well?" she repeated, "Were you expecting someone?"

"As a matter of fact I was. Lilith Thompson. We were going to enter a night of wicked debauchery. " Remus replied, "Lilith Thompson. Now _she_, is a woman,"

Accalia laughed bitterly. "I'll say, she's got breasts that could knock you out with the slightest touch,"

"You've noticed, I see?"

"They're hard not to,"

Laughing, Remus sat back down. He did not ask for her to sit with him; he could already feel her sitting beside him.

Accalia picked up the half empty Firewhisky bottle.

"Drinker?"

Remus shuffled his hair. "Just tonight,"

Accalia smiled. She twirled her wand in her lap and sniffed. "Why didn't you tell me Remus? About your condition?"

"I was afraid," said Remus truthfully, "I thought you might have...might have thought of me differently..."

Accalia placed a hand on Remus' lap. Remus almost jolted at her touch. "Remus you're my friend. Furry tail or not,"

Remus smiled at his lap. He looked back to the sky; it was still clouded.

"What do you think your future will look like Akkie?" asked Remus.

Accalia laughed.

"What' so funny?"

Accalia rested her head on Remus' shoulder. "I don't think I'll live past twenty,"

Remus shrugged her off, a horrified expression on his face. "What?"

"I just...I don't know. Even when I was a little girl, I never thought I'd live long," she chuckled, "It never seemed like my thing,"

"Your thing? So living just isn't your thing?"

"I'm just giving myself a limit Remus. If I know when I leave, I'll enjoy the party better. If I don't, I won't appreciate it the same way."

Remus smiled. "Deep,"

"As deep as an abyss,"

Accalia sighed. She poked Remus in the ribs. "What about you?"

"Maybe I'll come back and teach," said Remus.

"That'll be nice," smiled Accalia, "To come back here. Back home."

"It'd be as if I never left,"

"Yes,"

"But," Remus cracked a wicked grin, "Let's say that you do live past twenty, what do you see? Big house, children, servants?"

"Children? Let's see. A boy as the eldest and then maybe a girl. I'll stop there because I don't want a big family. They'll probably have dark hair like myself, maybe curly if I feed them bread crusts. House? I'll just inherit something from my mother and that's bound to be big. Servants? House elves, of course. I'll expect you'll receive something of similar taste?"

What Remus wanted to say was 'I don't mind what I get, so long as I come home to you.'

But, really, who was _he_ to say such a thing? Just the other day he had seen Accalia on a date with Evan Rosier in the Three Broomsticks. Evan certainly had hands like a octopus; they had been everywhere. Accalia, in all honesty, looked a little uncomfortable. But then, maybe she had just been playing hard to get, Evan was-

Remus had to stop himself before he threw up.

"Maybe I'll travel. Run around the globe and collect things. I'll have my fun and _then_ I'll come back to teach."

They laughed. For what, they had no clue. But it didn't really matter. For the entire evening, they discussed the future. Laughing at times, raising eyebrows at others.

After a while, their ideals rolled over each other, clashing and meshing simultaneously. They had no clue of course, but it felt nice to talk about it like they did. Like they had any idea what the future held for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Cassia4U for your review! and i believe for alerting and favourting! thank you so much! I hope this lived up to your expectations!<strong>


	6. Sixth Year

-Sixth Year-

The First and Last

They stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing here was where their eventful night would end. The Fat Lady was snoring in her portrait, her door muffling the sounds of drunk teenagers singing, yelling, screaming and laughing. Gryffindor had won their match against Slytherin and needless to say, everyone was bristling, barely able to contain their joy.

She giggled. What she should be doing was moping with her Slytherin friends, cursing and muttering as they thought of ways to punish the lions for their untimely victory.

But here she was, a slippery serpent wrapped around a bold lion, standing outside the enemy gates.

If only her mother knew.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Remus.

"I don't think that's entirely appropriate," she laughed back.

"No one will know."

"Remus..."

"Take off your tie though. Everyone will be too drunk to recognize you as it is, but I think the extra precaution is necessary."

Without another word from her, Remus took Accalia's hand and turned to the Fat Lady.

"Babity Rabity,"

Accalia doubted the woman even heard what Remus had said, for she merely mumbled and the door swung open. As soon as it was open however, she was instantly hit with what the Gryffindors thought was a good night. Loud, crude music blasted through the Wizard Radio in the corner, streamers fell from the ceiling, half empty bottles of Firewhisky held up in the air by their drunken masters and mistresses.

She rolled up her silver on green tie and tucked it into her pocket. James Potter was on the shoulders of two boys, laughing and yelling out unintelligible remarks. And he had every right to be up there; it was his role as Quidditch Captain that had brought his House to such a frivolous mood. Sirius was in a corner, furiously snogging a very compromised Marlene McKinnon. Peter, as always, sat awkwardly on small loveseat beside a pretty girl Accalia did not recognize. He was clutching his glass of Firewhisky with such strength, Accalia was sure any second now, it would break and shatter into a million pieces.

She heard a mumble in her ear and so she looked up. Remus was saying something to her, but she could hardly hear what over all the noise.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned in closer. "I said..what...will...think...you?"

"What?" she repeated, her voice rising in volume. Remus opened his mouth to speak again but thought better of it. Instead, he took her hand and motioned to the boys' dormitory.

"We can hear ourselves think up there," was all she heard.

Remus' dorm was entirely what she had expected; Gold and scarlet scarves and banners strewn all over the place, scattered items of clothing, Quidditch robes and discarded Chocolate Frog Cards.

It was clear where Remus slept. Of all of them, his sheets had been neatly tucked into the corners, the scarlet covers pressed and crease free. A couple of tethered books on his side table and a picture of his parents on the other. She sat down and held the photograph in her hands.

She smiled.

"Is this your father?" she asked, referring to the middle aged man smiling at her.

"Yes," said Remus, sitting down beside her.

"You look like him,"

"Do I?" he chuckled.

"Yes," she paused before she spoke quietly, "I don't know who I look like. Maybe my father,"

"I've never met your parents, I wouldn't know," replied Remus, "But they must be a handsome pair."

He hadn't meant for that last remark to have left his lips, but he could not take it.

She placed the photograph back onto the table and gave him one of those smiles that made his legs turn to jelly.

He didn't know what made him do it or what had given him the courage. All he knew was that he needed to do it. If not for their sake, but for his.

He kissed her.

Nothing like what James and Sirius would have done; snogged the poor girl's brains out. But something polite and yet equally intimate.

His heart was pounding against his ribs; she wasn't responding. Perhaps, he had gone in too fast? Maybe he wasn't doing it right? Maybe, just maybe, she didn't even like him that way...?

His doubts were quashed however, as he felt her hand slide up and grab a gentle hold on his neck. And suddenly, she was kissing him back. If he wasn't so occupied, he would have laughed in joy.

The sensation lasted for about a mere minute however, as she suddenly pulled away. Perhaps, she was just going up for air?

But no, she had pulled apart and now she was just holding him, her hands around his neck. She looked petrified, like what she had done was atrocious. Her lips quivered and her solid eyes bore into his. Her iris' looking even darker in the dim light.

Without another word, she pushed off the bed and rushed out of his dormitory.

Remus ran after her.

"Wait! Wait, what did I do?" He called after her.

She was running through the crowd, tears rushing down her face. More than once, she almost tripped over a couple of drunkards on the floor, more than once she wanted to join them.

Remus ran after her, dodging and pushing people to the side. But by the time he had reached the door, she was gone.

* * *

><p>She halted to a stop in front of the Slytherin Dungeons. She almost uttered the password until she realised that her face was still wet with tears and her tie was still tucked in her pocket. Hastily, she wiped her face and quick as a flash wrapped her tie around her neck. With one final sniffle, she mumbled "Pureblood" and stepped in.<p>

It was quiet in the Common Room, eerie with its green glow. She recognized a few of her friends lounging in front of the emerald fire.

Turning her head, her black curls swivelling in the process, Bellatrix sneered.

"Where have you been?"

"No where," Accalia replied numbly.

Andromeda laughed from her loveseat, a smile so pretentious it made Accalia's blood boil. "But it's close to two in the morning, Akkie. Surely you were doing something?"

She crossed her arms in front of her amble chest. "It's close to two in the morning and you're still up. What have you been doing?"

"Touché," nodded Andromeda appreciatively.

Mollified, Accalia smiled dismissively and stalked off to her dormitory. She was just about to go in, when she realised there was a shadow lurking in the darkness. Immediately expecting the worse, she turned round.

"I know you're there you know," she called, when in actual fact she did not know if there was anyone there at all.

"What gave me away?" he replied, his voice as smooth as silk.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, a little uncomfortable. He emerged from the shadows and instantly her heart began to beat. And not in the wondrous way her heart had beaten not ten minutes ago.

Evan Rosier had his hands clasped behind his back, a suggestive smirk on his chiselled face. He approached her with caution; he knew all too well her volatile temper.

He stood before her and smiled.

"You were with Lupine Lupin, weren't you?"

Unknowingly she had, quite literally, backed herself against a wall. "Who told you that?"

"Antonin Dolohov. He saw you. Thought it was fit to inform me,"

"What is he, your dog?" she snarled. She made to get away, but more force than what she expected, he shoved her back.

"So you admit it, you were with Lupin?"

"That's none of your business,"

"It is my business Accalia."

"I don't see how," she scoffed.

"Because ever since our births, your parents had you betrothed to me and I to you. Because come next summer you'll be marrying me. You will become Accalia Rosier, not Accalia Lupin."

Accalia did not say anything, for there wasn't a word of a lie in Evan's reasoning. It was wrong of her, really, to encourage both herself and Remus but she simply couldn't help it.

She loved Remus. With every part of her mind, heart and soul she loved him.

More than what she could ever feel for Evan anyway.

He took her hand and stroked it gently. "You don't think I want to be happy too?"

Accalia did not say anything. There was something genuine in his voice, something that had been missing for so many years.

Evan did not love her though, she certainly knew that. In fact, she didn't think Evan loved anyone. He only did everyone.

But he had made the effort with her, to be at the very least civilised with her. He made her laugh, her made her smile and more than one occasion (when they were younger at least) he made her cry. Perhaps, she should give Evan a chance, she was after all marrying him.

It did not make sense to love one, when she was destined for another.

"We will be happy Evan," she said quietly, "I promise,"

Though she dared not look at him, she knew he was smiling. And smiling, at least sincerely, was rare with her childhood friend.

"Don't lie to me Accalia. I've seen the way you look at him. " he whispered quietly. He shifted gaze and stared right into her eyes. "You'll love him no matter what I do,"

He began to walk away, his impressive height somewhat frightening in the dim light.

She didn't know what made him do it or what had given her the courage. All he knew was that she needed to do it. If not for their sake, but for hers. She needed to, for fear of never loving him.

She kissed him.

Though surprised, he instantly reacted to her. He was very much unlike Remus, who would have stuttered and blubbered til he found his footing.

She would look back on that night, wondering what made her do it. What made her sleep with Evan. Maybe, she was angry at herself, at Remus, at Evan, at everyone. Maybe she wanted to actually make it work. Maybe, she didn't want to wake up next to a man she didn't love.

Maybe, she just made the wrong decision.


	7. Seventh Year

-Seventh Year-

One Day

Evan winced as he felt the oddly sharp shards of grass poking at his legs. He swatted at his arm as he felt a fly hover over it, a leaf fell into his golden hair. He had never really liked the outdoors, not really. The only reason he had ever tolerated coming out here was Accalia. And he was sure she only liked the monstrosity because of Remus.

Remus.

He chuckled.

She had not spoken to him since that night, that night back in Sixth Year.

A whole year it had been and now, he was just a few minutes short of graduating from the safe haven of Hogwarts, into the big bad world. Despite everything he had done to convince himself otherwise, he felt oddly anxious. Even with all of his careful planning and his theoretical devices, he had not fully prepared for what was in store for him. For the both of them.

They could not possibly.

He had tried though, oh he had tried. To prepare for the things that he did have control over.

Ever since that night, he and Accalia had become what the feminine gossip circles called "a couple." No one had questioned it, no one had sniggered or made repulsive faces. Their courtship made practical and logical sense.

Evan had come out of his shell a little, or at least, he had shed off his tough front. Around Accalia, he actually made the effort to please her.

Was it to win her love? Or was it because he could not stand the fact that the one thing that was always meant to be his, didn't want him? Evan had never liked losing, in any shape or form. And now, he had lost out in the biggest way possible. And to a Half-Blood.

She was lucky, he reminded himself. Lucky that it was he she was betrothed to and not to the likes of Mulciber, Dolohov or Nott. They would have severely punished her for her...her less than honourable deeds. With methods that even Evan did not condone.

Remus was a Half-Blood for Merlin's sake! He wasn't even that good-looking, like a new book he supposed.

But all the effort, all the pecks, the arms-around-shoulders, the suggestive smirks or murmurs in ears could not endear him to Accalia any more than what he did now. She would never love him. Not like the way she loved him.

That much was sure.

Evan twitched. He felt something stir in his heart and instantly felt confused. Sadness? No. Grief perhaps? No. No, no it was more like...disappointment.

No more in her than in himself. He had failed in the one area where he was guaranteed to have succeeded. He was a strong, tall, good-looking young man with fine magical abilities. He could have any girl wrapped around his finger in a heartbeat. And yet, he could not say the same for his wife to be.

He did not blame her, not really. Even though they had known about their betrothal for a long time, they had never really spoken about it. They hadn't even made the efforts to become friends. They were merely acquaintances from the same social group.

Besides, he reminded himself, you can't help who you fall for. Maybe if he had tried, when they were younger, he could have had her reciprocate his advances by now. He could have turned her away from Lupin.

After that night, his thoughts about her increased. He wondered how he felt towards her, whether what he felt for her was love or lust. He supposed, at the start, it had been lust. She was after all beautiful, with dark waves and equally dark eyes. Like a Black Beauty of sorts.

But now, now it was something so much more than that.

Sick as he felt, he loved her. Loved her ever since he had known she was to be his, if he really thought about it. Like a little girl's dream of finding her Prince Charming.

He had even caught himself thinking about the children they would have. Beautiful, talented cherubs they would be. Golden or black ringlets of soft hair and rosy red cheeks. A boy first, to continue the name and a girl for appearances sake.

He laid onto his back and closed his eyes. Instantly he smiled as an image of Accalia laying down beside him came to mind. One day, she would. One day, she'd lay beside him in her own will, rather than have him pull her down playfully.

"Do you still love him? Even after all this time?" he would ask.

"No," she'd breathe back.

"Really?"

"Really."

His eyes still closed, Evan frowned as he felt a figure lay down beside him. Opening his eye just a centimetre, he peered down.

Dark hair wrapped into a messy up-do, one long hand drawing circles on his chest. At first a little shocked, he quickly regained his composure.

"Do you still love him?" he asked quietly.

Accalia looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"No," she breathed back, a little hesitant.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, do you love me then?" He felt pathetic for it but he had to ask.

"I suppose,"

She knew it wasn't the answer he wanted, but she was too tired to care about anyone but herself right now. She turned her head back down and settled it against his shoulder.

She had lied of course; she'd always love Remus.

It was a part of her that she could not remove. A part of her that was essential for her survival. She'd love Remus till the end of time and there was nothing she could do to change it.

But in a way, she loved Evan too. She had to. She had to love him. She had forced herself to love himself so consciously, so often that now, it occurred sub-consciously. She did not need to try anymore.

She had lied because she loved them both. She had lied so as to not hurt either of them, anymore than what they were already were.

Remus; her shining white knight, sterling in silver armour. Reluctant and polite, with a smile as innocent as his thoughts.

Evan; her dark broody knight with armour as dark as his soul. Fierce and confidant, smirks that could send your legs to a jellied state.

In the end, it was her dark knight that had picked her up. Swung her over his shoulders as they began their fated journey together, riding upon his grunting steed.

She buried her head further into his shoulder and sighed as she felt his arm wrap around her. Soon, both of his arms were wrapped around her, her legs tucked up against him. In anyone had happened upon the two, they would have looked the epitome of perfection.

A handsome young man with his strong arms wrapped around his beautiful young finance, the sun smiling down on them as its ray played with the hues and tones of their hair, making them look practically angelic.

It was a rare moment, for the both of them. The patrons of peace and love would not come knocking on their door for years, perhaps forever. They would have to lock it in their hearts, where no one, absolutely no one, could ever take it away from them.

Accalia decided to cherish it. A little unplanned, she inhaled his scent.

Evan smelt an awful lot like Remus.

Thoughts of Remus flooded her mind and instantly, she began to let loose salty, silent tears.


	8. Full Circle

-Full Circle-

* * *

><p>-Summer of 1977-<p>

He had watched their wedding from afar, though in actual fact he had been invited. It would have been Evan's idea, to further press the fact that she was marrying him.

He had decided not to go.

What he had planned to do that day, was to stay at home and sob quietly in the corner of his desolate room. But he couldn't help it, he had to come, he had to see it for himself.

She looked very much like herself, despite her appearance being done over for the event. In a way, he was pleased. Even in one of the most fateful of events of their lives, she looked just like when he first met her; eternally beautiful.

His stomach churned at the sight though, the sight of her marrying him. But he was not like Sirius or James, despite their close friendship. They would have invaded the event, pilfering, cursing and retching until they had their girl wrapped in one arm, preparing to run away consequences be damned.

No, he stood there, watching like the loser he was. There was nothing he could do, now or ever. Besides, he reminded himself, he could never have made her happy. His...his condition would have prohibited that. Imagine the pain she would have suffered, had they eloped. Imagine the humiliation it could have caused herself and her family. Despite everything they felt for each other, they knew if could never have come to a blissful means.

Their paths were intertwined, oh yes, but never joined.

Perhaps, Evan would keep her happy. Any other young man would be lucky to be marrying a girl like that and Remus was sure Evan was aware of it.

He was aware of the luck, but was he aware of the responsibility of it? Rosier had already joined the Death Eaters, straight off his graduation in fact. His path was already pre-determined. Surely, it'd be path no less of bloodshed, pain and loss. And now, Accalia would be joining him on that path. Evan had a duty to protect her, no matter what the cost.

Surely, he knew that?

-Winter of 1980-

He had watched their funeral from afar, though in fact he had been invited. He didn't know who invited him, for he was sure neither Accalia nor Evan had ever told their parents about Remus.

He had decided not to go.

What he had planned to do that day, was to stay at home and sob quietly in the corner of his desolate room. Clutching his heart and wrenching, pleading for his pain to end. But he couldn't help it, he had to come, he had to see it for himself.

In a tiny corner of his heart, he had hoped that it wasn't true. That they hadn't been killed. More so, _she_ hadn't been killed.

It was bittersweet. They had been Death Eaters. They had been and were the enemy. They stood to destroy everything they loved and held to their heart.

But what he held close to his fragile heart was now gone.

"Died a hero," Antonin Dolohov exclaimed half sobbing, half smiling, "So did she. Died fighting for our cause!"

Their funeral had been quick, for this was the First Wizard War. They did not have time for elongated, sombre farewells. Goodbyes had to be quick or so help them they would be killed too.

Remus had hung around in the shadows. Waiting for every guest to leave. Most of them were comprised of notorious Death Eaters, including Accalia's childhood friends Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Egnatius Mucliber and there he was, greasy hair like curtains; Snivellus. He could have utilized this opportunity, quietly called the Order and ambushed the marauding group of murdering villains.

But he couldn't do that.

He couldn't use her death to gain his own means. Anyone's means. He needed to mourn, just as much as they did. He needed to grieve her loss.

Once he was sure they had all left, he quietly trod to their fresh graves. An assortment of flowers had been lain. Roses, daisies, lilies and petunias. Usually, quite a clash of botanicals but here, worked quite marvellously.

Despite all his strength, all his courage, the bold lion fell to the ground. Weeping uncontrollably, shoulders shuddering and heaving like cliffs falling victim to erosion.

"Ahem,"

Subsiding his weeping, Remus looked up.

A woman stood before him, dressed in smart black robes and a laced little hat. Her grey hair was tucked into a neat bun, lonely tendrils spilling off at the sides.

Even without formal introduction, Remus knew who it was. Accalia had had her eyes.

Wordlessly pulling out a small a package, the woman handed it to Remus.

"Ma'am?" Remus inquired.

"I was looking through her childhood things the other day. She's no longer with us now, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded," she chuckled bitterly at the thought, "As I searched, I found this."

"What is it?" asked Remus, his voice still tight with pain.

"Open it,"

Remus did as he was told and carefully undid the wrapping. It was small, oval little box no less. Sliver plated with intricate designs of flowers and vines. At each end, was the small head of lion, it's mouth open wide.

'_Lions,'_ he reminisced, _'Like the lioness she always was.'_

Carefully lifting the lid, he peered inside.

Tiny, slim vials with striking handwriting labelled onto them. At first, he didn't know what they were until he held one in his hand.

1.9.1971

Crying, he replaced the vial and picked up another one.

30.6.1978

"I didn't know you had existed in my daughter's life till I found these," her mother explained, "I never knew; she had never spoken about you."

"I wouldn't have thought so," smiled Remus, "I'm not a very interesting topic."

"These memories say otherwise," her mother chuckled. Smiling, Remus replaced the vials, carefully shut the lid and placed the box into her mother's hands. The old woman shook her head, smiling.

"No. You loved her just as much as I did. Dare I even say it, even more. Keep it with you. I have a lifetime of memories with her, these will be most sacred to you. Please my son, keep them."

Quivering, Remus took back the box. His salty tears fell down his cheeks and onto his hands, onto her box of memories. He had only barely felt her mother's arms around him, with all fairness to him, the embrace had been brief. But all of sudden, Remus Lupin found himself alone again.

Alone with her, and of course Evan.

But really, Evan Rosier was never there to begin with, he had never been there. It had always been Remus and Accalia, Accalia and Remus.

Fate had not permitted them to be together in this life, even in death they would be apart. They would not meet again in this lifetime, but perhaps, they would in the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to those who have alerted and favourited and reviewed! It means so much to me!<strong>


End file.
